The Millennium Ring Affect Pt 2
by jia xin
Summary: The duel between Yugi and Bakura starts. This time, they duel almost the same way Yugi dueled Kaiba the second time. Now the way Bakura duels is with his cards that seem to come alive. Yugi's cards seem to come alive as well, only because of Bakura's magi


Yugi then transformed into Yami Yugi. "Now," Yugi said. "I'm ready."  
  
"Heh," Bakura snickered. "I don't think you will win this duel at all."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. "Watch," Bakura said flipping over his faced down card. "Now I play my Headless Knight in attack mode." Then a monster came out of the card and turned out to look real, just like Kaiba's hologram monsters. "Ha, ha, ha," Bakura said. "What monster will you summon?"  
  
"I'll play my Celtic Guardian in attack mode then," Yugi said. "And I lay this card face down."  
  
"Oh?" Bakura said. "You're not going to believe what I have in store for you," Bakura said. "I have the Remove Trap card." "Damn!" Yugi said. "The card I played face down was Mirror Force." "Heh," Bakura said. "Now your Celtic Guardian is unprotected. Go, Headless Knight, attack Celtic Guardian!" Then Bakura's Headless Knight attacked Celtic Guardian. "Damn you, Bakura!" Joey yelled. "Yugi was close to taking your first life points away!"  
  
"I don't need your complaints!" Bakura yelled. When Celtic Guardian was sent to the graveyard, Yugi was feeling something hurting in him. "Ahh!" Yugi said. "Oh, one more thing I forgot to tell you," Bakura said. "When your monster gets attacked, you feel its pain as well." Yugi lost 50 life points. "I now see how your game goes, Bakura," Yugi said. "Now its my turn." He drew a card from his deck. "Hmm, good card," Yugi said. "I'll play my Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Then I'll play this card face down." "Hmm," Bakura said. "Excellent choice, Yugi, but you don't know what else I have in store for you. I play Dragon Capture Jar." Then the capture jar came out, only this time, Yugi was prepared. "I have a remove trap card as well," Yugi said. "Your capture jar will not work. Now, Curse of Dragon, attack Headless Knight!" Then Curse of Dragon attacked Headless Knight. Bakura lost 550 life points. Now Bakura started to feel the pain of his monster. "All right!" Tea said. "Now Yugi takes the lead." "You were lucky this time, Yugi," Bakura said. "This time you won't be!" Then he drew a card. He looked at the card he drew. "Excellent choice," he thought. Then he turned to Yugi. "I play my Dark Necrophia in attack mode and it will attack Curse of Dragon." Then Dark Necrophia attacked Curse of Dragon and Yugi felt the pain of his monster and lost 200 points. "Grrr, screw you, Bakura!" Joey growled. "Shut up, you asshole," Bakura snapped. "My turn," Yugi said. Then he drew a card. It was the Dark Magician. "Yes!" he thought. "Finally, I got the card I need!" Then he turned to Bakura. "I play my Dark Magician in attack mode," he said. "Go, Dark Magician, attack Dark Necrophia!" Then the Dark Magician attacked the monster. Bakura lost 300 life points as he felt the pain. "Yes!" Tea cheered. "Kick Bakura's ass!" Tristan said. "Enough of your cheering!" Bakura yelled pounding on the board game. Then he drew a card. "Shit!" he thought. "This card isn't strong enough to defeat Yugi's Dark Magician. I'll have to play it then." "I play this card face down in defense mode," Bakura said. "Fine," Yugi said. Then he drew a card. "Yes!" he thought. "The Stop Defense card! Just what I need for Bakura's faced down card." Then he turned to Bakura. "I play Stop Defense on the card you put faced down." "No!!" Bakura yelled. "It put my Ghost Duke in attack mode!" Then the Dark Magician attacked the Ghost Duke. Bakura lost 500 life points. "SHIT!!!!" Bakura yelled as he felt the pain. "Yeah!" Joey, Tristan and Tea said. Then Bakura drew a card. He saw that he drawn Riyoku. "Hmm," Bakura said with a smile. "Now what monster should I put on the field?" Then he saw his White Magical Hat on his hand. "I'll play White Magical Hat in Defense Mode," Bakura said. "And I play Riyoku to take half of your life points to give to my monster." Yugi then lost 875 of his points and the monster gained 875 points. "My turn," Yugi said. He drew a card. "Nice one!" he thought. "My Summoned Skull." Then he turned to Bakura. "I play my Summoned Skull in attack mode, and then I'll attack your White Magical Hat." Then Summoned Skull attacked Bakura's monster. Bakura lost all his life points. "I win, Bakura," Yugi said. "I may have lost," Bakura said. "But I can still take your Millennium Puzzle!" Then Bakura started to do magic with his Millennium Ring. But then the magic of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle ceased it. "You made a promise, Bakura," Yugi said. "If I lose, I give you my Millennium Puzzle, but since you lost, its still mine." Then Yugi used his Millennium Puzzle magic. "Mind crush!" he said. Then Bakura screamed loudly, fell to the floor and fainted. Joey, Tristan, and Tea came to Yugi. "I can't believe Bakura is still evil, even without his Millennium Puzzle," Tristan said. "We better take him out of here," Joey said trying to pick him up. So Tristan, Tea, and Yugi (regular Yugi) picked Bakura up and took him outside of the store. They left him outside until he woke up. As he woke up, he was back to his good old self. "What happened?" Bakura asked. "And where am I?" "You're at my Grandfather's store, Bakura," Yugi said. "And you became evil again. But you don't have your Millennium Ring."  
  
"Actually, I do," Bakura said, taking it out of his inside pocket of his jacket. "Whoa," Tristan said. "You really freaked us out! I thought you were really evil even without your Millennium Ring."  
  
"I know," Bakura said. "That's what I thought too." Then he changed the subject. "Yugi, why am I here?" "Your evil self wanted to come here to duel with me and to take my Millennium Puzzle," Yugi said. "And we didn't know you were evil, so we invited you to my Grandfather's store. "Oh," Bakura said. Then he changed the subject. "I must go now. So long." "Bye," Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea said. Then Bakura walked home. 


End file.
